The Beginning
by Chione Jinx S
Summary: At that point neither of us knew it but that shaking of our hands was the beginning of a tumultuous but fulfilling relationship, one that was to last for the rest of our lives. Told in Maura's POV


**A/N: Couldn't sleep even though I have to get up in about 5 hrs for work. This idea wouldn't leave my head and I ended up with a one shot. Still out of writing for a bit so I still haven't any designs on doing a sequel for 'Unexpected Family' so let me know what you guys think and before you ask, no there won't be an extension to this idea, it's just a one shot, though anyone who wishes to build on it is welcomed to do so, just give me a heads up so I can check it out.**

 **One love**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles only my thoughts. Told in Maura's POV**

I stared anxiously out the window at my new school as James our driver slowly pulled up to the drop off point. I hated the fact that mother had pulled me from my last school in the middle of the year so we could relocate to America. Sure I didn't have any friends there and was constantly teased and bullied but the curriculum had fit me so well. I knew she only had my best interests at heart but I really couldn't help being a bit upset at the move.

As we stopped and I heard the door lock click signifying the door now being opened I couldn't help but look from the building to James, who gave me an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry Miss Isles, you'll do fine, now go be great. I'll be here to pick you up at 3:30."

After giving him a small smile in return I ventured out the car. Kids were laughing and talking in groups all around me but I tried my best not to focus on them, being 13 years old and transferring into the 9th grade in the middle of the term was enough attention I really didn't need any more. Keeping my head straight I walked into the building and did my best to find the principal's office. Thankfully it didn't take as long as I'd expected and within a couple minutes I was on my way with my timetable, welcome package and a map of the school. Quickly locating my locker, I stored my books and found my way to my homeroom. Despite preferring the front of the class, I decided to take a seat further down to the middle and spent the remainder of the time before the bell rang, planing how to get to each of my classes in the shortest time.

Before long, the classroom began to fill with students, all of whom gave me just a cursory glance before going back to their previous conversations. When the teacher filed in just as the bell rang, the class became silent.

"Good morning class, okay first thing's first: attendance"

After calling out the register in no particular order, he finally called my name.

"Maura Isles?"

Deciding not to answer verbally, I raised my hand a bit shyly.

"Ah the transfer student. Miss isles, would you like to come up here and introduce yourself to the class?"

Quickly I shook my head in the negative, not wanting to be put on the spot.

"Okay, no problem. So I'm Mr Watson, I'm your homeroom teacher as you can see and I also teach music. If you have any questions feel free to come to me, alright."

As the bell rang signaling the end to the allotted half hour for homeroom, I quickly made my way to my other class. Unsurprisingly my other classes for the rest of the day continued along that vein, with teachers trying to get me to talk to the class about myself. I prefered being by myself as I didn't have a great record when it came to making friends. As a result of this when it came time for lunch I spent my time trying to find someplace quiet where I could have the fruit salad I'd brought with me for lunch. I quickly found that the music room was empty at that time of day; so it became my sanctuary.

It was during my third week at the school that it happened. Usually after having my fruit salad, I would sit and play the piano for a while. It was my go to instrument and it usually helped me work through whatever was going on in my head at any given time. That day though I found that the school had added a violin to their collection, a favorite instrument of mine but one I hadn't played in years. Tentatively I took it from it's case, spent some time setting it up and tuning it and then I just closed my eyes and played.

I put everything I was feeling into the melody. It was something I'd originally written for the piano but was curious as to how it would sound on the string instrument. I was so engrossed in my playing that I failed to notice the door opening and then closing as she entered the room.

As the music came to it's natural end, I just stood there in awe of the sounds I'd plucked from the instrument, it was raw, it was emotional; it was real. It embodied all I'd been feeling up to that point and I couldn't help but revel in my work.

I turned swiftly at the soft unexpected applause that sounded behind me. The turn was so abrupt I thought I'd fall, ending up on the floor with the broken violin beside me but instead my legs did what they were always meant to and held me up.

She was standing there by the door in all her glory with tangled curly black hair all awry, watching me with the most expressive and soulful coffee coloured eyes I'd ever seen, with tears streaking down her face. To me she seemed like the rough and rowdy type, the girl who played on par with the boys and never cried and I just knew, just knew, that I was seeing a side of her that no one got to see.

"That was beautiful, I just, I've never heard someone play like that before. It's like I could feel what you were saying just from the notes. What song was it?" she asked as she quickly wiped the tear stains from her face.

I stood staring at her for a few seconds before I could bring myself to speak. I rarely spoke to anyone other than Bass my tortoise so I was a bit out of practice because here, even the teachers barely spoke to me.

"It's an original" was all I could manage to whisper as I turned to replace the violin in it's case.

"Wow! Guess that means you're super smart then."

I turned to look in her eyes to determine if her statement was an underhanded way of making fun of me but surprisingly she seemed genuinely intrigued. Deciding to do the polite thing, I tentatively walked up to her and extended my right hand to formally introduce myself. In the three weeks I'd been at the school, she was the first student to speak to me and I felt the least I could do was tell her my name.

"My name is Maura Isles, I'm pleased to meet you and yes I suppose it can be said that I have a higher than average I.Q."

"Well Maura, I'm Jane Rizzoli and it's a pleasure to meet you too" she answered as she firmly shook my hand.

At that point neither of us knew it but that shaking of our hands was the beginning of a tumultuous but fulfilling relationship, one that was to last for the rest of our lives.


End file.
